Moros: Assassin of Chaos
by Eaglesblack14
Summary: The Seven have finally defeated Gaea, but one line will come back to haunt them. What will Percy do when he is taken by Gaea at the end of the war? How will he react to the one he holds closest to his heart betraying him? And what will it take to bring peace to our young hero, and to the world of the gods?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N-Okay, this is my first fanfic so I went with a sort of generic topic, but hopefully this won't be like other Chaos stories.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**PERCY POV**

My life could not possibly be any worse right now. I had just struck the final blow to Gaea, ending the war and the second Great Prophecy-or so I thought. Unfortunately for me, I had neglected to completely review the prophecy, and I paid for it dearly. The second to last line-_an oath to keep with a final breath-_had come back to bite me in the ass.

That final breath had been Gaea's. And the oath? Well, it was the one spoken on the battlefield earlier that day, just before that final breath was taken.

* * *

_**-Flashback (Third Person POV)-**_

_"Perseus Jackson! How is the little pawn of the gods doing today?", Gaea shouted across the field at the base of Mount Olympus. "Well I was doing good until you got here Mrs. Almighty Dirt Face.", Percy replied sarcastically, twirling Riptide around in his right hand. Gaea's face turned an angry red immediately after he said that, and she didn't even bother with any other formalities. She simply screamed a battle cry and her forces charged. The forces of Olympus yelled a response and charged as well. Almost immediately, cries of agony rang out across the battlefield, from both monsters and demigods alike, along with the clash of steel on steel._

_Now, Percy being Percy, he ran right at the biggest challenge besides Gaea herself. Porphyrion-king of the giants. Porphyrion watched him approach, casually spinning his spear around, the winds increasing drastically as he did so. From the waist up, Porphyrion was a humanoid figure, with bronze armor covering his torso. From the waist down, he has dragon legs, which are nearly impenetrable. This, along with the fact that he is a great fighter, makes him nearly impossible to kill._

_Percy was quickly joined by Jason and Zeus and together, the three of them launched their attack. They started hacking and slashing at every bit of Porphyrion that they could reach, and even for a 40 foot tall giant, they were quite hard to keep up with. Once their weapons had dealt heavy damage to the giant king they took a step back to admire their handiwork. And it was at this moment when Porphyrion reviled a surprise._

**_Percy POV (Still Flashback)_**

_A golden glow surrounded his body, emanating from his armor, and his cuts and bruises slowly started healing. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening, especially when Porhyrion shouted down to them, "Do you see this? My armor is enchanted you fools! You cannot defeat me while I am wearing this!" And that was the mistake that cost him the battle. Immediately, the trio struck, all aiming for different straps on his armor. All three of them hit their mark, and the armor came flying off. "There we go. Now we fight on even ground!", shouted Zeus._

_Porphyrion had a look of pure shock on his face. Then it was quickly replaced with anger. His spear started glowing a bright red, and suddenly it released a blast of pure force, throwing us 30 yards away from him. As I got up, I was able to asses the situation on other parts of the battlefield._

_Most of the other fights were going pretty well. Athena and Annabeth were fighting Enceladus, and he was staggering under the weight of their blows. Dionysus was battling Eurytus, along with his son Pollux. They were doing surprisingly well, although Eurytus was one of the weaker giants. Hermes was easily handling Hippolytus with his two sons Travis and Connor at his side. Apollo and his son Will Solace were firing arrow after arrow into Leon's face, and it looked so brutal I almost felt bad for the guy. Hephaestus and Leo were battling fire vs fire with Mimas, but it looked like they were slowly overpowering him. Pelorus was getting his butt kicked by Ares and Clarisse, who looked as though they were thoroughly enjoying themselves._

_My dad, Poseidon, and my younger sister Alison were currently beating up on Polybotes. I should probably explain how I got a sister. You see, when the Argo II arrived in Greece, we met up with all the campers and gods. Allie was one of the new campers who also happened to be my half-sister. In the couple weeks before the battle we developed a very strong brother-sister relationship. Anyway, I continued scanning the battlefield until I suddenly saw something that made my blood run cold. Gration was standing over Artemis with her pinned to the ground. I took one look in his eyes and I knew how this was going to end because all they held in them was lust._

_Quickly, I turned and shouted out to Jason, "Hey man can you hold out here for a bit?" He nodded his head and went to join his dad in battle. Meanwhile, I sprinted over to where I had last seen Artemis and Gration, hoping against hope that I wasn't too late. When I finally got there, I saw a half-naked Artemis with blood running down her face and a triumphant looking Gration. Without pausing to think, I took my sword and threw it like a javelin at the back of his knee. His right leg buckled, and he turned to face me. And I felt like such an idiot when I realized I had just thrown my only weapon at him._

_I looked around as fast as I could, searching for anything that could help me win this battle. I spotted a stream about 20 yards away and a crazy idea appeared in my head. I had never tried anything like this before, but if it worked it could save my life. I concentrated on pulling the water together and hardening it, and slowly, it obeyed my will. 10 seconds later, I help an exact replica of Riptide in my hand, made completely of ice. I started to mercilessly attack Gration, fueled by my anger as I thought of what could have happened had I not gotten there quick enough. Soon, he was an unrecognizable lump of flesh. Slowly, I walked over to Artemis and handed her the sword. She looked at me quizzically for a few moments, before I smirked and said, "Shall we finish this, milady?" She smiled as she got up and walked over to Gration. She looked into what used to be his eyes, before plunging the sword deep inside of his chest, and returning his essence to Tarturus._

_She then walked over to me, handed me back my sword, and whispered a nearly inaudible, "Thank you," before fainting into my arms. I gently laid her down and shouted, "APOLLO!" In seconds, he was standing before me. He took one look at his sister before quickly grabbing her and flashing away. After I made sure Artemis was safe, I rushed back out to join the battle, only to find all of the giants destroyed, even Porphyrion. All that remained was Gaea. When she saw me, her faced morphed into one of extreme hatred. She immediately lunged at me, ignoring all the other gods and demigods._

_I deflected her first attack with Riptide, before pulling out my new blade and attacking with that. She quickly blocked my strike and returned one of her own. This pattern continued for quite some time before I felt myself growing tired, and I knew I had to do something before it was too late._

_Suddenly, I remembered the second line of the prophecy-_to storm or fire the world must fall_- and I knew what I had to do. I called to me the biggest storm I had ever created and molded it into one giant ball of energy. I could feel it pulsing with energy, and when I felt it was large enough, I threw it at Gaea while simultaneously creating an earthquake that split the ground at her feet. As the ball of energy hit her she tumbled backwards into the chasm, her essence going back to her prison in Tartarus. _

Finally_, I thought, _we did it. _But that was before I heard her last words-words that would haunt me forever. "If I go to my eternal prison, you go too." I suddenly felt a force pull me towards the chasm, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I fell into the opening and the last theming I heard before darkness enveloped me were my father, Allie, and Artemis screaming my name._

**_-End Flashback-_**

* * *

So yeah. I woke up to find myself in a dark cell in a place I easily recognized as Tartarus, chained to a wall. I tried breaking out of the chains only to find that they were celestial bronze and practically indestructible. "Yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're just going to hurt yourself more," I heard a voice say from outside the room. "Who's there," I asked. The voice continued, saying, "Oh don't tell me you don't recognize me. After all, I am the reason you're down here." That statement sent a cold chill down my spine. "Gaea," I said, "Why am I here?" "Oh well that's easy," she replied. A figure stepped out of the shadows holding an object that looked suspiciously like a sword. "We're going to have a little fun with a term called _payback_."

**A/N-Should I continue with this? Let me know what you think. R and R.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal and Recruitment

**A/N-Here's the latest chapter, I should have another up soon.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_"Gaea," I said, "Why am I here?" "Oh well that's easy," she replied. A figure stepped out of the shadows holding an object that looked suspiciously like a sword. "We're going to have a little fun with a term called _payback_."_

**Percy POV**

Gaea walked up or me with a malicious grin on her face. As she was walking, she started speaking. "Hmm let's see, should I do physical or emotional torture first? What do you think," she said into the shadows. Another voice answered, this one eerily familiar. "I think emotional first would be nice," the voice said. Gaea's grin slowly got bigger. "Well if you insist," she said. Suddenly, a being stepped out of the shadows. A person that I recognized all too well. I didn't think it was possible but, "Annabeth?"

"Hello again Percy. How are you doing'" she asked. It _was _her. Oh gods no, this couldn't be happening. "What are you doing here Annabeth," I managed to croak out. I was afraid that I already knew the answer, but I still had to know. "Well," Gaea said stepping in to answer, "Meet my personal spy Annabeth Chase."

That confirmed most of my suspicions (sadly), but there was one more thing I needed said. "Why," I asked. That question hung in the air like an impending storm until finally Annabeth cut through the silence. "Because, you idiot Seaweed Brain-I flinched when she said that-Gaea promised me power. She said I would rule the world along with her once we had defeated those pesky Gods and that I could redesign the world, but of course you had to interfere." And there it was-her fatal flaw, hubris. She thought that she could do everything better than anyone else.

"And now because of that, you are going to pay," she screamed at me, her eyes burning with anger and hate. With that said, she disappeared into thin air while Gaea conjured up an Iris Message. It focused in on the kitchen in my house, where Paul-my stepdad-and my mom were sitting at a table talking and laughing. A sick feeling started to appear in my stomach as I realized what I would be forced to watch.

The doorbell rang in my house, and you could clearly hear it through the IM. My mom got up and opened the door to find a smiling Annabeth. She let her in and Annabeth immediately went into the kitchen. My mom followed, not seeing anything wrong with the situation as Annabeth comes to visit all the time. When they were all in the kitchen, Annabeth made her move. She quickly reached across the table , grabbed Paul, and slit his throat with her hidden blade. My mom stood there in shook, not completely registering what had just happened. Annabeth took this as her opportunity and gave the same treatment to my mother. By this time, I was on the ground, sitting in a pool of tears. My mom and stepdad were _gone, _and I hadn't been able to do anything but sit and watch.

A couple seconds later, Annabeth flashed in with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Mission complete, my Lady," she stated smugly. "Very well done Annabeth. That was very good entertainment," she said. I was completely enraged, but I couldn't snap out of my chains. Finally, after an hour or so of struggling, I stopped, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"And now," Gaea said while licking her lips, "I believe it's time for the real show to start. With that, she plunged her sword straight through my chest. The pain was almost unbearable, but I refused to cry out. Annabeth then took her dagger and made a large incision right above my heart. She then lifted a large vial of a smoking substance and poured it into my chest. I almost cried out, but stopped myself just in time. But they could see it was working-whatever _it _was-and I could feel the substance eating me away from the inside.

Surprisingly though, I hadn't died yet. As if Gaea had read my mind, she said, "Oh and by the way, you can't die inside my prison." Then she brought out a whip covered in the same substance. She started lashing me with it until I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness was Gaea saying, " Ah, Python venom really does do the trick." And with that, I passed into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

**-Time Skip 5 Years-**

I had lost count of the amount of time I had spent in Tartarus with Gaea and Annabeth. The days were all the same, full of torture and taunts. My torturers never seemed to run out of ideas too. As I thought this I heard the clang of my cell door being pushed open. I immediately became wary, knowing that my torturers were back.

I slowly raised my head and my eyes widened in shock as I saw a man who I had never seen here before. He was at least 6'5" and he looked to be about thirty years old. His hair was a shiny silver, and his entire face looked as though it had been chiseled out of rock. But what caught me were his eyes. They were a pitch black, but you could see many galaxies in them. His robes had the same look as his eyes, and he emitted a very powerful aura.

I knew right away that this was not someone you wanted as an enemy. He walked over to me, still having said nothing yet. He stopped in front of me and finally opened his mouth to speak. When he spoke I was very surprised. Instead of the hard, gravelly voice I was expecting, his voice was as soft as velvet and flowed as smoothly as a river, but it still demanded respect. "Hello Perseus Jackson, we meet at last," he said with a small smile.

"Who are you and why are you here," I asked in a rather cold tone. I know-how rude of me-but the only people who ever knew my name were my best friends and enemies. He simply laughed, and I felt all of my worries and fears melt away. He spread his arms and said, "I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and as for why I'm here-well I have a request for you."

I just stood there, mouth open in shock, barely even registering the second part of his answer. Finally, I got myself back together and asked, "What is this request, Lord Chaos?" He sighed and said, "Okay first of all, just call me Chaos, none of that my Lord bullshit, and secondly, how would you like to be my personal assassin?" "Does this mean I get to leave," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and a small smile crept onto my face, the first one in many years. "Then I accept, Chaos," I said. He looked up at me and a huge grin stretched across his face. "Perfect," he said, and then in a flash of black I finally left my home of the last 5 years.

**A/N-So how was this chapter? Let me know what you think. R and R.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos' Palace and a Wish

**A/N-Here ya go guys this is the third chapter**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_"How would you like to be my personal assassin," Chaos asked. "Does this mean I get to leave," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and a small smile crept on to my face, the first one in many years. "Then I accept, Chaos," I said. He looked up at me and a huge grin stretched across his face. "Perfect," he said, and then in a flash of black I finally left my home of the last 5 years._

* * *

**PERCY POV**

When we exited the portal my breath caught in my throat. We had emerged on a beautiful road of a blue-green quartz that was bordered by rows upon rows of the most amazing flowers-both those known to mankind and those not so well known. The street was lit by braziers of fire that ran along the sides of the road.

Chaos noticed my reaction and laughed, before saying, "I see you appreciate the beauty of my personal garden." "This is your _personal _garden," I asked, completely in awe of it. "Yes," he said, "and I see you haven't even noticed what's behind it."

I looked beyond the garden and I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting right in front of me was the most awesome palace I had ever seen, 100 times better than Olympus. It had walls made of obsidian and two huge doors made of a gleaming silver. The doors were flanked by huge greek columns made entirely of gold. All in all, it looked like a billionaire's dream come true.

We walked towards the doors, and they opened as soon as we came near. As we walked in, my breath caught in my throat for about the hundredth time since we got here-I had a feeling I would be doing it a lot more.

The inside of the palace was even better than the outside. Just inside the doorway, there were two giant staircases-one to the left and one to the right. They went up on to a balcony that started the second floor. "The bedrooms are up there," was all Chaos had to say about it.

We continued walking through the large hallways until we reached another set of doors at the end of the hall. As the doors opened Chaos said, "This is the dining hall. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy it.

I took a step in and immediately was hit by the beautiful smells of a home-cooked meal. As I looked around, I completely agreed with what Chaos had said. There were 12 long tables in the large hall and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was also one table at the front of the hall with 14 seats. I threw Chaos a questioning glance. "That's for me, you, and my commanders," he said in answer to my unspoken question.

"Now, I have some paperwork to get done, so I will give you to one of my commanders to finish the tour. When you have finished just come to my office," he said. He led me down another hall into what looked like a training arena. There were a lot of people fighting in pairs, but as soon as Chaos stepped into the room they all went silent.

Chaos looked at the group and said, "Ladies and gentlemen this is Moros, my soon to be personal assassin. James, could you please show him around?" One of the men-James-nodded and started calling out orders to the rest of the group. While this was happening, I turned to look at Chaos. He noticed my stare and immediately caught on. "I needed to have a frightening name for my assassin and after all, Moros does mean impending doom." I just rolled my eyes and looked away. By this time James had reached us. "Well, I really must be going, so see you later Moros," Chaos said. I noticed some people looking at me in fear when he said my name. _Huh, I guess I could get used to my new name_, I thought with a smile.

* * *

**-Time Skip 5 hours-**

James was a pretty cool kid. He was about 16 or 17 years old (at least in physical features) with a military buzz cut and blue eyes. He was about 6'2" and had a very strong build.

He had shown me around the palace, and it was huge. There was-besides the dining hall and arena-a game room/lounge, an infirmary, a plane hangar, pegasus stables, a boat dock, and a lake. And that was all just on the ground level!

After our tour, I remembered that Chaos had wanted me to see him when I was done. I quickly asked James for directions, said goodbye, and went to find Chaos. I made my way through the many endless halls until I found a door marked _Chaos' Office_. I knocked on the door and after hearing a quite, "Come in" I opened the door and went inside.

Once inside, I found Chaos sitting at a chair behind a desk. the desk had piles of papers on it, and it didn't look like they were going away anytime soon. I let out a low whistle. "Wow, when you said you had paperwork to do, you weren't kidding." Chaos gave me a wry smile before standing up. He then stepped over to where I was and said, "Yeah, and most of this stuff is just complete nonsense. Anyway, moving on, in order for you to become my assassin, I have to bless you. After I bless you, I will grant you one wish." "What will the blessing do," I asked. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Chaos said with a smirk.

With that said, he lifted up his hands and shot a beam of pure black light at me. I felt all of the new power flow through my body, more power than I had ever felt before. When I opened my eyes Chaos asked, "How do you feel?" "Stronger," was my only reply. Chaos gave me a huge smile and snapped his fingers. A mirror appeared before me and I widened my eyes in shock.

My once sea-green eyes were now sea-green with a black ring around them. In the ring there were miniature stars. I looked down and saw I was all decked out in pure black assassin robes with a sea-green trim on the hood. On my left shoulder was a galaxy-Chaos' symbol I had learned. Over my right shoulder there were three sheaths for throwing knives. At my belt there was a sheath with a sword in it. I took out the sword and was surprised to see that it was Riptide, although it looked like it was upgraded. Slung across my back was a pure black bow with a sea-green string.

Chaos started to explain my equipment. "The hood is enchanted so that all people can see are your eyes. They are different now so don't worry about being recognized by anyone. The sheaths on your shoulder will never run out of throwing knives, and the knives themselves are made out of chaotic silver and have Python poison on them-which you are immune to now thanks to my daughter. Your sword, Riptide, is now a mix of celestial bronze and chaotic silver. It is virtually indestructible. Your bow is enchanted to always return to you and will turn into a necklace once you are done with it. When you pull back the string, an arrow will appear, so you don't have to worry about running out of ammo for it."

I quickly imagined the bow on my back as a necklace and it turned into dog tags. "Pull on the tags and it will turn into your bow again," Chaos said. "Now that I have explained your things, what is your wish?" I thought about it for a bit before deciding. "Can you bring Zoe Nightshade back from the dead. I suck with a bow and I will need a friend." Chaos snapped his fingers and there in front of me stood Zoe. She looked around before focusing on me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Where am I," she asked. "Back from the dead," was all Chaos said. She started to ask another question before Chaos cut her off. "I will answer all of your questions later, but for now lets get back to Moros here. You also have wings and can turn into a wolf if you need to." I looked at him in shock, but then I realized that I could feel the wings on my back. I thought about them spreading out and the complied. The wings were also black with a sea-green trim, but they had entire galaxies swirling around in them. After I got used to them and put them back, I turned to Chaos. "So when do I go back to Earth," I asked. "When you are needed," Chaos said, "But for right now you will stay here." "Okay," I said slightly disappointed, "So what now?" "Now," Chaos said with a slight smirk on his face, "We train."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Let me know if you want to see the training or not. R and R.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Coming Home

**A/N-Here's the fourth chapter, I'll do a bit of the training and then on to the main point**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_"So what now?" "Now," Chaos said with a slight smirk on his face, "We train."_

* * *

**PERCY POV (Time skip to last day of his training)**

"Again," Chaos shouted. He was giving me my final assessment to see if I was capable of returning to Earth. You see, a group of titans were waging war on the Olympians again, except this time they were backed by some of the primordial gods, so I was needed for the war. A small smile came over my face as I thought of returning to my home. I thought back on everything that I had done to get here, and it sure was worth it.

* * *

**-Flashback (Percy POV)-**

_After he blessed me, Chaos took me to the arena. Everybody else had finished their training by then, so it was just me and him."Since you already know most sword techniques, you can practice sword fighting on your own. For now, we will start with your other weapons. Firstly, the bow," he said. As soon as those words left his mouth an archery range appeared. He pointed to the target and I knew I was screwed. I couldn't hit a target from a couple meters away, much less the one he was pointing at, which was about 250 yards away. "Shoot," he said. I took my stance and pulled back the string. An arrow appeared, nocked and ready. I released the arrow, and it went almost straight up before coming down and landing about 5 feet in front of me._

_I looked over at Chaos to see his reaction, only to find that he had completely lost it. He was rolling on the ground, shaking with laughter. When he finally pulled himself back together he looked at me and said, "Ya know, they said you were bad, but this is just terrible. I can definitely see why you brought back Zoe." Then he promptly started to laugh again at the look on my face. "How about we come back to this later. For now we'll just work on your other weapons._

* * *

_**-Time Skip 1 year (Still Flashback)-**_

_For the past year, Chaos had been training me on spears, axes, daggers, throwing knives, hidden blades, and guns. I was now a master in all types of fighting except archery. That was what I was going to be working on today. Chaos had told Zoe to go with me to the archery range to train me._

_When we got there, Zoe told me the same thing Chaos had told me a year ago, when he was trying to teach me archery. I followed her instructions and fired an arrow and it did pretty much the same thing that it did a year ago. Zoe took one look at me and burst out laughing. "Come on," I complained, "It's not_ that _funny!" She got herself under control and said, "Okay, this could take awhile."_

* * *

_**-Time Skip 2 years (Still Flashback)-**_

_It's been two years since Zoe began teaching me archery, and slowly but surely, I have been improving. Today I have an archery contest against Zoe to conclude my training. If I pass, Chaos said that I can move on to elemental training._

_I was currently in the middle of a huge forest searching for Zoe. The objective was to find and capture her, all with a bow and arrow. Oh yeah, and it had to be done in 10 minutes or less._

_I stretched out my senses and located her on the opposite side of the forest, which was at least a mile away from my current location. I began to sprint over there because I was running out of time._

_When I finally arrived, I had 4 minutes left. I took out my bow and looked around. A faint bend in the air currents by a tree caught my eye. And yeah, I can sense stuff like that now that I have Chaos' blessing._

_I quickly aimed and fired, hearing a slight shout is surprise. I walked over to see that I had got exactly what I was aiming for. The arrow that I shot had snagged the shoulder of Zoe's hunters uniform, pinning her to a tree 10 feet off the ground._

_I walked over with a smirk on my face. "Gotcha," I said. She just glared back at me before saying, "Are you going to stand there gloating or release me?" I pretended to ponder that for a minute before giving an exaggerated sigh. "Well if you insist," I told her with a sly grin on my face. I removed the arrow, and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Before anything could happen, Chaps appeared in the middle of us saying, "Now, now, guys, we're all friends here aren't we?" __The funny thing was, it was true. Despite all the bickering and fighting, Zoe and I had a brother-sister bond. It reminded me of the bond I shared with Thalia._

_Chaos then looked at me and said, "It looks like your archery training is complete. Congrats, I never thought you would actually be able to hit a target, much less a moving one. But now that your done here, it's time for your elemental training._

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

I was dragged out of my flashback by a sword almost decapitating me. I quickly deflected it with Riptide and went onto the attack. To pass my final assessment I had to match Chaos for 5 hours or beat him. Right now I still had 2 hours left. Neither one of us had broken a sweat because my stamina had greatly improved, and Chaos basically invented stamina.

I went on the attack again and my blade kept being deflected. Neither one of us could land a hit, but I didn't want to use elements yet because I knew that would be the sign for him to use them too. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

I summoned a fire and lighting tornado around me-my favorite type of storm-before sending a bolt of hell fire at him. He dodged it easily and sent a jagged spike of earth at me. It got broken apart by my tornado beige to could reach me, and once I had gathered enough power, I sent another bolt at him, and then quickly sent the entire tornado as a follow up. He dodged the bolt, but when he landed he got hit by the tornado. I quickly vapor traveled behind him and put the sword at the back of his neck. "I yield," he said in defeat. I was ecstatic. This was only the second time I had ever beaten Chaos and it was the first time I had lasted this long with him.

I put away my sword and helped him up. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face and said, "Well I think you are more than ready now, don't ya think?" A small smile crept on to my face. "What are we waiting for then," I asked. His smile got even wider as he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "Put your hood up," he said, "and let's give them a surprise." With that said, he walked through the portal while I followed closely behind.

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV (5 Minutes Earlier)**

I was currently sitting on my throne in the middle of another boring war meeting with the demigods. The meetings were rarely entertaining anymore and always had a somber atmosphere. It had been this way ever since we had lost our most loved and energetic demigod at the end of the war. Percy Jackson. It's interesting to see the effect that that one name has on the council and on the demigods. And it was just mentioned, as it was every year at this time, because today it was the 15th year anniversary of the day he was taken by Gaea.

"Does anybody have new knowledge on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. We know that this war is lost without him," Zeus said. Immediately after he said this the mood changed to one a person would find at a funeral. Poseidon had an look of utter grief on his face and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Hestia just looked like she had lost a son, and that is pretty much what Percy was to her. Hermes and Apollo had grief-stricken faces as well because Percy was their best pranking partner. Aphrodite was crying and blubbering about romantic tragedies. Even me, the man-hating virgin goddess, felt myself shedding a few tears as I thought back on the only man who had ever gained my respect.

On the demigods' side, all of the immortal campers (the Seven along with Nico-we made them immortal camp leaders at the end of the war) had tears streaming down their faces while the rest just looked somber. But none were as bad as Nico and Thalia. When Percy had been taken, they had each lost a friend, a companion, and a brother. He was the only one they could truly go to for help. Now, they were sobbing-giant, heart-wrenching sobs- and hanging on to each other for dear life.

After Zeus received a lot of sad shakes of the head in response to his question, he sank back into his seat with small sigh. "How are we going to win this war without him," he said to himself. "I think I can answer that question, Zeus," a voice said from out of the darkness. I was surprised. You could literally feel the immense power radiating from the voice, and we hadn't even seen the source of the voice yet.

Suddenly, a pitch black portal opened up in the middle of the room and out of it came two figures. The first was at least 6'5" and he looked to be about thirty years old. His hair was a shiny silver, and his entire face looked as though it had been chiseled out of rock. But what caught me were his eyes. They were a pitch black, but you could see many galaxies in them. His robes had the same look as his eyes, and he emitted the same powerful aura as the voice, so I immediately knew it was he who spoke.

The second man was about 6'2" and he had the same robes as the first. The only difference about him was that he emitted a slightly less powerful aura and that he had a hood up covering his eyes. They were a brilliant sea-green with a black ring around them. When I looked into his eyes I felt like I knew him. He held my gaze without backing down, even when I gave him my best death glare.

Zeus immediately stood off his throne, but before he could do anything rash, Hestia came forward and bowed. "Lord Chaos," she said, "it is nice to finally meet you." We all hastily bowed, but he simply waved us off. "I do not need you to bow to me," he said. His voice was velvety and smooth, but it still held that unmistakable power and command. "I am here to help you in the upcoming war."

"I will be leaving my personal assassin here to lead your armies into battle. But for now I must go, so I'll leave you guys to reacquaint yourselves." And with that he left in another flash of black.

I turned to his assassin. "What did he mean reacquaint ourselves," I asked him with obvious confusion in my voice. He reached up and pulled off his hood. "Hey guys," he said with his trademark grin on his face, "did you miss me?" Standing in front of us was the man we had been searching for the last 15 years. Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N-Well that was the longest chapter yet so I hope you guys enjoyed it. R and R please.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	5. Chapter 5: My New Job

**A/N-Here's chapter 5 and I should have 6 up in the next couple days.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_I turned to his assassin. "What did he mean reacquaint ourselves," I asked him with obvious confusion in my voice. He reached up and pulled off his hood. "Hey guys," he said with his trademark grin on his face, "did you miss me?" Standing in front of us was the man we had been searching for the last 15 years. Percy Jackson._

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. We had been looking for Percy for so long and now he suddenly shows up. I didn't know whether to be thankful he was alive or to want to kill him for disappearing for so long. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused. "Percy…" Poseidon managed to get out before he was engulfed in a hug from his son. "Shhh it's okay dad, I missed you too," Percy said in a soothing manner. When my uncle was calmed down enough and Percy convinced him to let go, promising him he wasn't going anywhere, Thalia and Nico stepped forward. Percy simply opened his arms and they flew into them, sobbing uncontrollably. It took them a long time to calm down, and when they finally stepped away, Thalia delivered an electrified slap at Percy. It didn't move him at all, but I saw him flinch, whether from emotional or physical pain, I was unsure.

"Why didn't you tell me?! All this time I have been searching and constantly worrying, and you could've just told me," she screamed at him. I could clearly see the hurt in her eyes, and feel the pain rolling off of her in waves. "Thals I couldn't do that. Chaos wouldn't let me have any contact with Earth until I was needed here. You know if I could've told you then I would have," Percy said with a sad smile on his face. He pulled her in for another hug, and she didn't hesitate to hug him back. Pretty soon the tears were flowing freely again, this time from both of them. He pulled back to look at both Thalia and Nico and said, "I missed you guys so much. You have no idea how hard it's been for me to have nobody but Z-I mean Chaos for company these past few years." If they noticed his little slip up, they didn't mention it. They were too busy reveling in the fact that they finally had their surrogate big brother back after all these years.

I cleared my throat, throwing an apologetic glance at my lieutenant for breaking apart their reunion before saying, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but we have much more important matters to attend to. First of all, we need to find out who the leaders of their army are, and we need to know where you will be staying. As if on cue, as soon as those words left my mouth, Chaos was back in front of us. "Sorry, I kind of forgot to tell you this earlier, but the leaders of their army are Menoetius, Titan of rash action and violent anger, Metis, titaness of wisdom and planning, Pallas, Titan of war, Perses, Titan of destruction, and Lelantos, Titan of air and the hunt. They are backed by two unknown primordials. They are definitely a force to be reckoned with," he said in a grave voice.

He gave everyone a couple minutes to process this before saying, "Does anyone have any questions?" "No? Good. Also, one more thing. Percy will be staying with the hunt as their guardian." Then he quickly left, no doubt unwilling to face the full force of my anger, even if he was _the_ Chaos. I turned my glare on Perseus and had the satisfaction of watching him flinch in fear.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

As soon as the meeting ended all of the gods flashed out except for Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis. My friends quickly walked over to say goodbye before they too were flashed back to the camp. Then I turned to the three remaining gods. Hestia was the first to speak "Percy, you have been like a son to me all of these years, so will you do me the honor of becoming my champion?" I stared at her, completely dumbfounded at her proposal. When I regained my wits, I bowed and said, "I would be honored Lady Hestia." At this Hestia frowned. "Gods Percy just call me Hestia. After all, you are my champion now." Then she raised her hand and shot a beam of orange light at me. It was a comforting feeling, and then I felt a rush of power enter my body. When I opened my eyes again, the three gods in front of me let out a collective gasp of shock. At my questioning look, Hestia snapped her fingers and a mirror appeared in front of me. I had to hold in my own shocked exclamation because the black ring around my eyes now had waves of orange fire swirling around in them.

"Thank you so much Hestia, you have no idea how much this means to me," I said. She simply smiled and said, "You're very welcome Percy. Now, I must be going, so I'll leave you to figure out your powers on your own." Then she vanished in a burst of flames, leaving me with my dad and Artemis. My dad walked up to me and gave me another bone-crushing hug, before stepping back and saying, "It's so good to see you again my son. We really need to get together and catch up sometime soon. Good luck my boy," he said with a wink, before he too vanished, returning to Atlantis.

Artemis walked up to me last. I bowed to her and she said, "Please Perseus do not bow, Ive never really liked it when people do that. Now, my hunters and I are camped out in Central Park. I expect you there in 5 minutes." "Yes milady," I said before she flashed out to go brief her hunters. I quickly vapor traveled into Central Park before stretching out my senses and locating the hunters. Once I had an exact location, I changed into my wolf form and sprinted towards the camp. When I arrived at the camp, I slowed down a bit before emerging into a clearing just in time to hear the end of Artemis' speech. "…nothing we can do about it," she said with a sigh. _Oh gee_, I thought, _I feel so loved._

I stepped out into the clearing and Artemis turned her head to look at me, with the hunters following suit. They studied me for a bit and when I started to feel uncomfortable, I changed back into myself and scared the crap out of them.

**ARTEMIS POV**

I flashed out of Olympus and appeared in the middle of my camp. Almost immediately, I was bombarded with questions from my hunters. I held up a hand to silence them. "Call all of the hunters here. I have a feeling you are all going to want to hear this," I said.

Once the hunters were all gathered in the center of camp, I cleared my throat and said, "Now I know many of you won't like this, but Chaos has assigned his personal assassin to be our guardian." As soon as I finished speaking, a chorus of 'we don't need a guardian' and 'I bet he can barely even fight' filled the night air. Once they were quiet I continued. "All I ask is that you show him a bit of respect. Nether he nor I had any say in the matter, so there is nothing we can do about it." As I finished, I felt another presence enter the clearing. I turned around and saw the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. It was a pure black wolf with flaming green eyes. As I continued to study it, the wolf started to transform. With a bright flash of light, it disappeared. In its place was Perseus.

Immediately, he had 16 bows pointed at him. I raised my hands in a gesture for peace and said, "Stand down hunters, this is our guardian." They lowered there bows and gave him one more hateful look before turning around and disappearing into the woods. "Oh boy," I heard Perseus say, "this is gonna be _so_ much fun."

* * *

**A/N-Sorry that this chapters so short, but the next one should be long enough to make up for it. I'll have the beginning of Percy's time in the hunt next chapter. R and R please.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	6. Chapter 6: My Time as a Slave

**A/N- so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_Immediately, he had 16 bows pointed at him. I raised my hands in a gesture for peace and said, "Stand down hunters, this is our guardian." They lowered there bows and gave him one more hateful look before turning around and disappearing into the woods. "Oh boy," I heard Perseus say, "this is gonna be __so_ much fun."

**PERCY POV**

Artemis was nice enough to give me a personal tour of the place where I would undoubtably endure the hunters' wrath for Chaos knows how long. As we were walking around the camp, I couldn't help but to admire the efficiency with which it was laid out.

There were about fifteen silver tents situated around a small campfire. About a dozen of those tents looked like they were for the hunters and one was obviously the dining tent. The last two were the infirmary and Artemis' tent.

I turned my attention back to Artemis as she continued lecturing me on the ways of the hunt. "Now, I'm going to lay down a few ground rules. First of all, you will do as I say, when I say it. Secondly, there is absolutely no flirting with my hunters. Lastly, you will be doing all of the chores around camp-making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, sharpening weapons, washing clothes, and keeping watch. Do you understand?" "Yes milady," I said. "Good," she said. "Now go pack up your stuff and get to work."

I turned back into my wolf form and raced to the edge of the camp. I continued on for about a half mile until I started to near the hunters' water source. I set up my tent at the engage of the forest, on a hill so that I would still be able to see the camp. I walked inside my tent to put my things away and it was the same as always. The tent was enchanted so that on the outside it looked like a normal sized tent, but on the inside it was so much more. There was a living room with a fully stocked kitchen off to one side and a game room about 15 feet further down the hall. Then there was an arena, a huge swimming pool, and my room.

After I unpacked my things, I exited my tent and made my way back towards the camp. When I got there, the hunters were all sitting in the dining tent. When they saw me, their faces looked disgusted and angered, with a sense of impatience underlying it all. "It's about time _boy_," one of the hunters-Phoebe, I think her name was-sneered at me. "I hope you have dinner prepared." I just tried to ignore her and instead turned to Artemis. "What would you like for dinner tonight, milady?" I asked. She gave a small smirk before answering. "I would like a pepperoni pizza with a glass of Dr. Pepper. You don't get those very often in the wild." I pictured the food in front of her and simply clapped my hands twice. The pizza and drink appeared in front of her, fresh out of the oven. The hunters were all staring at the food with their mouths agape. "And for you all?" I asked the hunters, barely holding in my laughter. "We'll have the same as our Lady, _boy_," Phoebe said, still with that stupid sneer on her face. I clapped my hands again and more pizza appeared in front of everyone else.

After all the food had been served, I took a seat at the bottom of a tree not far away and made a cheeseburger appear in front of me. When everybody was finished eating, the plates disappeared. "You are dismissed," Lady Artemis said, looking straight at me. I nodded my head and left to my tent. As I left I heard her say, "Lets see how he handles his chores tomorrow."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had a massive headache. As I looked around, I had only two thoughts. The first was, _this_ _doesn't look like my tent at all_, and my second was,_ why is everything upside down? _Once my vision stopped spinning, I realized I was dangling upside down from a rope attached to a tree. I did a perfect curl up until my hands were at the knot tied to my feet and held that position as I effortlessly untied the knot. As I did, I silently thanked Chaos about a billion times for all that training. It was really starting to pay off.

After I had untied the knot, I did a flawless backflip and landed lightly on the ground. I turned around only to find all of the hunters there, glaring at me. "What?" I asked, becoming a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face?" When I got no reply, I started to walk off, but I was stopped by Phoebe before I had gotten more than ten feet. She spun me around and said, "Not so fast _boy_, you have to make us breakfast." I sighed and began to walk to the dining tent. When we got there, they all sat down and almost immediately listed their orders. I made all of the choices appear in front of them and walked off back to the stream to begin washing the clothes. It didn't take me very long because of my water powers, but then I had to go and sharpen the weapons. There were thousands of arrows, but luckily only about forty knives. It took me four hours to get those done, not including the amount of time I was being pranked by the hunters. When I was finally finished, it was lunchtime. After I served the food, I ate mine and went to my tent. As soon as I entered my tent, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. The chores had worn me out a lot more than I let on.

* * *

When I woke up from my nap it was time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I summoned the food for the hunters before climbing up a relatively tall tree to keep watch. As I began my soon-to-be nightly vigil, I noticed that even though all of the hunters had already gone to sleep, Artemis was still sitting by the fire with a thoughtful look on her face. I lightly jumped down from the tree I was in and sat by her side. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice me. After a short period of silence, I said, "What ails you milady?" She looked over at me and sighed before replying, "Today is the day my lieutenant died." I thought about it for a minute before finally saying, "Well if it makes you feel better, she is not as far away as you think." With that said, I got up and left before she could question me. I once again climbed the tree before settling down to begin a night of boredom.

* * *

The next few weeks in the hunt were pretty much the same. I would wash all of the clothes, summon all of the meals, and sharpen all of the weapons. So I had basically become the hunts' slave. The only thing that was different about the next couple of weeks is that the number of pranks had increased, along with the severity of each individual prank. The worst one by far was when they got a rabid bear to chase me off of a cliff. Luckily for me, I have wings.

Today seemed to be a different type of day. Lady Hestia was visiting, and she hadn't told me why. I had just been summoned to Lady Artemis' tent to receive a mission, which was weird because I was never given missions with the hunt. When I reached the tent and was given permission to enter, Hestia and Artemis turned to face me with grim looks on their faces. Hestia spoke first, saying, "Percy, I need your help. This is very important so listen to everything I have to say." I nodded, wondering what could possibly be this important. After seeing my acceptance, Hestia continued, "A young girl has unknowingly prayed to Artemis for help. Artemis wants you to go and bring her to the hunt, and deal with the situation in whatever way you see fit." I nodded again, but this time I was curious as to what Hestia meant by that last part. As I turned around to leave, Artemis said, "Oh and one more thing _boy_, try not to get sidetracked." I tried to keep the hurt off of my face from hearing the disgust in her voice, but I don't think I did a very good job. I thought we had gotten a little bit closer during my time in the hunt, but I guess I was mistaken. I quickly stepped out of the tent and began my journey, using the map Hestia gave me just before I left.

**ARTEMIS POV**

As I watched Perseus leave my tent, I noticed the look of hurt on his face. I tried to swallow the guilt that I was feeling, but I was fighting a losing battle. "You know," started Hestia, "You really should try to be nicer to him." "I can't Aunt Hestia," I said. "And just why can't you?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her, but her eyes seemed to draw the answer out of me. "I have a reputation to uphold and I can't become friends with a boy." "Okay if you insist," she said with a knowing smirk, "But just remember what you said about him before. That he is, and I quote, 'The one respectable _man_ on the planet'.You should give him a chance." Then she disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving me alone in my cabin with just my thoughts to keep me occupied.

* * *

**A/N-Once again, I want to apologize for the wait. I was working on a couple of other stories, _Omega: Son of Nyx_ and _Perseus Jackson: Gladiator_, so I was a bit busy. If you could do me a huge favor and go check those out, that would be awesome. And please remember to R and R.**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

**A/N-Okay guys sorry for the wait, but I finally managed to get some free time so I was able to get this chapter done. Sorry that it isn't that long, but I promise when I get more time the chapters will get longer. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**-Last Time on Moros: Assassin of Chaos-**

_As I watched Perseus leave my tent, I noticed the look of hurt on his face. I tried to swallow the guilt that I was feeling, but I was fighting a losing battle. "You know," started Hestia, "You really should try to be nicer to him." "I can't Aunt Hestia," I said. "And just why can't you?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her, but her eyes seemed to draw the answer out of me. "I have a reputation to uphold and I can't become friends with a boy." "Okay if you insist," she said with a knowing smirk, "But just remember what you said about him before. That he is, and I quote, 'The one respectable man on the planet'.You should give him a chance." Then she disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving me alone in my cabin with just my thoughts to keep me occupied._

* * *

**PERCY POV**

As I began my journey, I looked down at the description I was given by Hestia. The girl was 10 years old, with black hair and green eyes. The physical attributes seemed oddly familiar and I wondered where I had seen them before. I got my answer as I continued to scan the sheet and saw that the godly parent was Poseidon. I was surprised he had any kids that soon after my disappearance because I had been told he had sunken into a depression, but I was glad that I would finally get a sibling.

When I arrived at the address, I looked over the house in disgust. The front door was hanging off its hinges and the walls were in a state of disrepair. The entire place reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and you could hear the TV blasting from the outside. After listening more closely, I began to hear screams and shouts of anger. My hands clenched into fists at the thought of anyone laying a hand on my sister and I quickly kicked the front door down before steeping into the room. The scene I was met with increased my rage to a point I had almost never reached before.

My little sister was backed up against the wall as a short fat man stood in front of her waving a beer bottle wildly in one hand and shouting obscenities at her every few seconds. The man reminded me so much of Gabe that if looks could kill, he'd be with Hades right about now. When I kicked the door down they both turned to look at me, and Gabe Jr. shouted, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I simply growled at him and replied, "What the fuck are you doing to my sister?" As I said this I allowed the flames in my eyes to become more prominent, radiating an intense aura of fear. His confidence wavered a bit, but he continued moving towards me with the beer bottle in hand.

As he approached, he tried to hit me with his bottle, only for me to knock aside the bottle and send a sharp jab to his gut, causing him to double over in pain. He managed to steady himself, just in time for me to continue my short assault. I grabbed his head and smashed it down onto my knee, breaking several bones in his face. I then sent one swift punch to his jaw, effectively knocking him out. I quickly created a pen and paper and wrote:

_Make sure you take your time with this one._

_-Percy_

I willed the pen to disappear before attaching the note to the man and flashing him to the hunt's camp. Then I turned to my sister. She whimpered and tried to get further away from me. I approached her slowly and said, "Hey it's okay, I just want to help." She shook her head vigorously before saying, "No, your going to hurt me just like him!" "I would never hurt you little sis," I said, allowing a smile to stretch across my face. It took her a moment to process my words before she gasped and whispered, "Little sis?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I nodded and opened my arms. She flew into them without a seconds thought snuggling up to my chest as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "What's your name?" I asked as I tightened my arms around her. "Alison," she said, although it was muffled by my neck. "Okay Ally"-at this she giggled softly-"I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" She nodded into my neck, still refusing to let go of me. "Close your eyes Ally and don't open them until I say you can, okay? I'm going to bring you to a new family." She looked up at me with her eyes dancing with joy, before nodding and closing her eyes. I teleported us to the camp and was immediately greeted by a swarm of silver arrows.

I quickly turned around and extended my wings to protect Ally. The arrows all bounced harmlessly off of my wings and I could hear the hunters start to reload before a voice rang out through the camp. "Stop," commanded Artemis. "He is our guardian and will be treated with respect. Also, I believe he has brought a new member for the hunt." I slowly lowered my wings as the huntresses put away their bows. Ally was hiding behind my legs holding onto me in fear. I gently eased her in front of me, whispering to her, "It's okay sis. They are good people and they'll give you a good family." She looked up at me before replying, "But what about you? What about _our_ family?" "We'll still have our family. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." I led her over to where Artemis was waiting and she motioned for Ally to follow her. She looked back at me for confirmation, and I nodded my head to ensure her that it was alright. After getting my approval, she happily followed Artemis towards her tent, and the beginning of her new family.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

After I blessed Alison, I summoned Thalia to show her around the camp. She immediately accepted, excited to spend time with her newest cousin. I walked over to the lake, glad to finally get some free time. As I walked, I thought about how I could apologize to Perseus. He was the only male I had ever respected, and I didn't want to lose his trust. When I reached the lake, I changed into my 18 year old form and flashed on a silver bikini. I was much more comfortable swimming in this form because I was a stronger swimmer. After about a half hour of relaxing, I was about to start heading back to camp before I heard a splash from the other side of the lake. I went to go check it out and discovered that it was Perseus. He was wearing black swim trunks with a sea-green trim. He suddenly turned around and our eyes met. "What are you doing here Perseus?" I asked. "Well," he replied, "I haven't gone swimming in Earth water for quite some time, and I missed it a lot." As he said this, he ran a hand through his hair, shaking out any excess water.

I found myself staring at him as the water cascaded down his godlike body and—_no, bad Artemis. Don't think these traitorous thoughts, _I scolded myself. I didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. I simply brushed it off as the combined effect of the guilt I was feeling as well as Aphrodite's meddling. Speaking of which, I realized I still needed to apologize. "Listen Perseus, about earlier—" I stared before I was cut off. "There's no need to apologize Artemis. I completely understand. You have a reputation to uphold and that's fine. But it wouldn't hurt to be friends." A small smile stretched across my face as I said, "Well then I guess we are friends, Perseus." Percy also smiled before saying, "Well if that's settled then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Arty." Then he vanished into a sea breeze leaving me standing on the shores of the lake with a completely dumbfounded expression on my face.

* * *

**A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


End file.
